


Promise Kept

by crowslokii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Comfort, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goro is happy, Happy, M/M, Persona 5 Fix-it, Persona 5 Spoilers, Phantom thief Goro, its mainly about goro and the og 4 thieves but the others are there too;;, very small Mentions of Injury and Violence, wholesome akeshu uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowslokii/pseuds/crowslokii
Summary: "I'm so sorry,, I had no choice, you can leave me here.."Goro wants one thing, he wants somewhere to be there for him, someone to care. Akira keeps his promises.He will make sure Goro can live the life he never could and defeat the asshole who ruined it all.(set in vannila persona 5 universe)





	1. 11/30

**Author's Note:**

> Goro needs to be happy and loved, I know I can achieve that.

"I didn't want this, I had no choice, I want to redeem myself so much, i'm so sorry Joker.. everyone" 

Goro was kneeling on the ground, he had been defeated by the Phantom thieves in battle, he was.. crying. In truth he really cared for the Phantom thieves, he didn't want to kill any of them, he was forced and threatened to do so. He wanted to stay and work with them, he enjoyed working with them, they were both aiming to steal Shido's heart, to change that horrible bastard's ways and to free themselves from hell to come. Joker looked tense, he looked at Goro and thought about him, he could see how sorry he was and how much he wants to change and how much he wants to stay with them. 

Before anyone could say something, a figure identical to Goro appeared, it was Shido's cognition of him. He pointed a gun at the real Goro, speaking in a manner the real Goro would never do along with a horrible look on his face. A bunch of shadows suddenly appeared and Joker ran up to the real Goro, held him carefully in one arm, his gun in the other hand and shot at Cognitive Goro until he was gone, the shadows disappeared along with him. Joker put his gun down and hugged Goro, holding him in his arms, Goro hugged him back, changing back to his prince metaverse attire, he sobbed into Akira's arms, the others walked towards them calmly, Goro then looked up at everyone..

"Thank you.. thank you so much, I really appreciate it, honestly I do. You saved me.." Goro was still sobbing, Akira then helped Goro stand up, Goro lent on Akira's shoulder as they escaped from the palace. They were all standing by the diet building, exhausted. Akira held Goro close to him, relived that they succeeded saving Goro, thankful that he is alive and with the team he should be in, the Phantom thieves.

"What will you do, will you let Akechi-San stay with you Akira-Kun?" Haru asked in her usual calm tone. 

"I agree, it would be best if Akechi stays with Akira" Yusuke agreed as well, it seemed like everyone else did too. Everyone went their separate ways and Futaba and Akira helped Goro back to Leblanc, Goro too wanted to stay with Akira, he felt the most comfortable staying with him. They arrived at Leblanc, it was closed thankfully closed and empty, they sat Goro down.

"Welcome home you two, well you three, I don't mean to be rude but why is he here?" Sojiro said as he made the three of them coffee.

"We saved him, he would have died if we had left him where he was in the palace, will you let him stay here?" Futaba said sipping her coffee, she was sure Sojiro would agree to let Goro stay with Akira.

"I'm sure the chief will let Akechi stay, well I hope so" Morgana popped out Akira's bag and nodded at them, he to was hoping Goro stay.

"I will promise I will redeem myself, I will become a better person, I promise" Goro said, quietly but they still heard and listened to him.

"That is fine by me, you all seem to get along just fine, I'm happy with you staying with Akira, i'll be heading home now, remember to lock up the store" Sojiro said, he walked towards the door with Futaba following him, they both left and Akira locked the door behind him. Akira helped Goro up to his room and placed a blanket and pillow on the sofa.

"Are you okay sleeping there Akechi, do you want to borrow some of my bed clothes?" Akira asked him, picking out a spare set of bed clothes for Goro. 

"You can call me Goro, its all okay, I would appreciate it thank you Akira, honestly I appreciate you it a lot, and you. Thank you" Goro said as he started changing into the bed clothes Akira gave him and hugged Akira before settling into bed and falling asleep. Akira smiled and he too went to sleep. Morgana looked at both of them and smiled as well.

"I'm glad it ended up this way, both Akira and Goro deserve to be happy and they both work very well together, the nine of us Phantom thieves will work together and bring justice and change the hearts of evil doers." He then hoped off the side and curled up on Akira's bed and went sleep. Akira was awoken in the night, he looked over at Goro to see him sleeping, peacefully, Akira got up and knelt next to him, watching his chest move up and down. Akira held Goro's hand..

"Goro, I'm glad you are here with me, thank you for choosing to believe in me and everyone," Goro opened his eyes and looked over to Akira, he clenched his hand back.. "Thank you Akira, thank you so much.." Goro sat up and Akira sat next to him, Goro lent his head against Akira's shoulder and buried his face into his neck, Akira held Goro close towards him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Goro, I was just checking if you were alright, after all what happened today, I felt that you needed comforting." Goro looked at Akira, he smiled at him and chuckled. "Don't worry about it Akira, its all okay, this is nice, thank you" Akira lent over and lent his head on Goro's. Goro fell asleep on Akira's shoulder, Akira didn't want to move he didn't want to disturb Goro so he carefully wrapped the blanket around them and he asleep with Goro. Morgana noticed them sleeping together, he decided to leave them alone and he fell back to sleep.


	2. We are the Phantom thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally infiltrating Shido's palace the Phantom thieves finally send the calling card.

Goro woke up to the faint smell of coffee, Akira always faintly smelt of coffee, its relaxing, he looked over to Akira who was still asleep next to him, since Akira wasn't able to go to school at this point in time, they could stay together for longer. Akira also woke up, he looked over at Goro who was waiting for him to wake up. 

"Good morning Goro, I hope you slept well" Akira hugged Goro before getting up and changing out of his bed clothes, Goro also got up and got changed, they both went downstairs, Goro sat in the booth and Akira made them both coffee and he sat next to Goro, the shop was not open yet so they had time to drink their coffee and spend a nice, quiet time together. After a while Sojiro and Futaba entered the shop.

"Good morning! We're having french toast for breakfast, Sojiro is making something other than curry!" Futaba said as she made herself a drink and then sat across from Goro and Akira. They had breakfast, Futaba stayed until the shop was open, once she helped clean up and prepared for the shop to be open she went back home, humming as she walked through the ally's. Goro and Akira finished up their coffee, cleaned up and left Leblanc. 

"We are having a meeting today, right? Are you ready to send the calling card?" Goro asked Akira, who was holding his hand as they walked towards the train station. 

"Yes, that is right, I'm glad you can help us fight, thank you Goro" 

Goro smiled, happy to be accepted by the other phantom thieves, especially Akira. They both really care for each other, they repeat it a lot to each other but it matters a lot to them, they want each other to be happy. The train was full so they stood up close too the door, staying close to each other until they arrived at their destination, Shibuya, they wanted to wonder around, possibly have a meal together until everyone could meet and send the calling card. The train arrived, they walked to the underground walkway, just by the mall.

"Is there anything you would fancy for a meal Goro, or anywhere we can go before we eat?" Akira asked him, Goro was now pondered in thought. _Could this be a date, a date with the pretty boy Akira? a date with the person I love and care about the most? I would love that. _Goro's face was now blush red, Akira noticed and giggled, Goro looked at him, still blushing. "Would you let this be a date? if you are happy with it of course." Goro face was even redder, he looked down, awaiting Akira's response to his almost confession like comment. 

Akira smiled, blushing as well. "Of course, this is a date, i'm happy with you Goro." Akira held his hand against Goro's cheek, Goro then looked up. Akira bought Goro in for a hug. "Can we go for pancakes? or going for tea would be nice as well." Goro calmly asked, he didn't mind where they went on their date, he was very happy that he was even here with Akira.

"I'll take you to have some tea and pancakes, i heard there is a tea room nearby that does tea and cakes" Goro nodded in response, then they walked out the station and headed towards central street, went past all the different shops and restaurants and arrived at the tea room. Akira bought their food and went to a two seated table in the corner where Goro was waiting, it only had a few other people, couples sharing cakes together. Goro noticed Akira only bought one plate of pancakes, he blushed and they began to eat, Akira offered Goro a bit of pancake with extra cream on it, Goro ate it. Once they finished everything they thanked the person working there and left. It was finally time to send the calling card. 

They arrived back at Leblanc and Akira sent a group text asking everyone to meet up to send the calling card.

"We're meeting up today we need to send the calling card, is everyone prepared?" Akira's message read

"Hell yeah lets beat that asshole!" - Ryuji

"I'm ready, lets go" - Ann

"Yes, lets beat him" - Yusuke

"mweheeheh, i am ready, max level lets go!" - Futaba

"Yes, take care everyone" - Makoto

"Good luck everyone" - Haru

"I'm ready everyone, thank you all" - Goro

Everyone quickly arrived to Leblanc once school had finished, Futaba arrived first and immediately started to work on something on her laptop, once everyone arrived Sojiro closed the cafe. They gathered at a booth, they were all nervous, this seemed like the toughest opponent yet they have faced yet. 

"So how will we send the calling card? a simple card delivered to him would be too dangerous, especially right now" Ann nervously stated, Futaba looked up from her laptop and laughed to herself, Ryuji looked at her in surprise. "What is it Futaba, you workin' on something?" Futaba showed everyone what she was working on, they nodded at each other, Futaba's plan for the calling card was a success and they were ready to send it, well show it.

Shibuya was busy, a lot of people were present, a news report was playing on the screens, suddenly changing to the phantom thieves logo, distorted voices played, the phantom thieves were ready to steal Shido's heart. It showed shadowed figures of the phantom thieves in a row.

"We promise, to save this country from this horrible bastard" Goro was stood next to Akira clutching his hand. Akira nodded and gave a determined smile to him, Akira stepped forward and said his part. Once it was over they gathered by the diet building, everyone was gathered ready to activate the meta-nav, Goro and Akira were just a few feet away from them. Goro stood close to Akira, Akira bought him closer and planted a kiss on his cheek, Goro blushed and smiled, he gave Akira a kiss back and hugged him. They then went over to everyone else and activated the nav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the second chapter ;;-;;
> 
> finally finished it after ages, apologies for the wait


	3. Rivers in the desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm ready, lets do this, shall we?"

_I'm scared... Akira, everyone. Help me. _Many thoughts just like that crossed Goro's mind, he was scared but he knew that he will no longer have to suffer after this, he can finally achieve comfort and happiness. With the person he trusts the most. Akira promises he will give Goro a calm life, where he is loved. Goro knows all well that Akira keeps his promises, he trusts him, cares for him. Goro truly loves Akira. Whilst Goro's mind was racing he was clutching Akira's hand, shaking. Akira noticed this and spoke to him calmly. 

"It's okay now, i'm here for you, we can do this all of us together, lets go Crow." Goro bought himself closer to Akira, clutching onto his long, dark coat. Akira kissed Goro gently on the head, being slightly shorter than Goro, Akira stood slightly up on his toes and stroked the top of his head, his hair slowly brushing against Akira's gloves. Goro placed his hand on top of Akira's, he blushed a deep red and chuckled. 

"Thank you, thank you so much Joker. I'm ready, lets do this, shall we?" Goro hugged Akira once again. The other Phantom thieves waited patiently and calmly, they all knew very well that Akira was the best person to give Goro the love and comfort he needs, they were facing against a powerful foe and needed to make sure all of them were prepared for it, who knows what the hell would happen. They prepared everything they needed, prepared themselves mentally and physically and headed out the safe room. The atmosphere was hectic, security was on high alert, they quickly rushed towards the lift, which would take them up to the representatives chamber were they shall finish it all. The lift opened up, that bastard shadow Shido was standing there.

"No point in talking back to us now, you better be ready for your treasure to be taken." Morgana spoke highly to him, speaking down to such a horrible human being, who didn't deserve anything but to be locked up and have to suffer for his crimes. Shido turned around, a disgusting shiteating grin was on his face. He immediately noticed Goro, his face changed, was he angry? he looked pissed and frustrated.

"Noticed me you bastard, haven't you? I'm going to make you pay for all the shit you put all of us through, no way you will get away with any of this, I will send you too hell!" Goro knew Shido would have killed him regardless if he had obeyed him or not. Goro had planned getting revenge on Shido for the longest time, he put on an act, he never wanted to follow Shido. Now he can finally get the revenge he wants and needs. 

"Seems like you won't give up Phantom thieves, very well then." The room started to rumble, many puppet like people stood up, clapping. The room started to form itself into a completely flat surface. A beast, it was completely gold, it was made from the masses, representing Shido's cognition of him controlling and taking over everyone's lives. Goro was ready to fight, would he use the power of Loki to fight against him, yes of course he would. He was able to control this power. 

_I should be able to control myself, if I know I can use this power to help Akira. I can do this. _Goro looked towards Akira, they nodded to each other and faced back to Shido who was now on top of the beast, why the hell was he standing proud? A person like him does not deserve to feel pride.

"Die, without further delay."

Goro stood silently, he slowly reached his hand up. "Come to me, Loki!" He was able to keep his calm, he can use this power he was forced to use against his own will now with his own will, now able to keep calm and feel control within himself. The battle had truly began. Shido's attacks didn't do much against them especially with Futaba's support and with the fact they all supported each other. The beast transformed, once into the same thing but with wings and then into a pyramid like form. All repelling or resisting certain things, having different specific attacks to what form it was. It didn't take a long amount of time, but they got through that, eventually destroying the beast. 

"Useless masses, you have no worth to me." Shido spoke those words when the beast was destroyed. As he walked towards the thieves Akira put his arm in front of Goro, scowling it was like his face was saying _Stay the hell away from him, don't come any closer. _Shido noticed Joker, he looked surprised almost, it was like he'd recognised him from somewhere.

"So you're the one who has been perusing these thieves." Shido paused for a moment. "Do I recognise you from somewhere?" Akira removed his mask, showing his face to Shido, who reacted in a surprised way to this. Goro knew about Akira's false charges, he hated Shido anyways but that made him hate him even more. Suing an innocent person who did nothing wrong, who was only doing the right thing. Even if he only met Akira properly back in June, he has always had an interest in him, he had always enjoyed being around him. Goro turned to the others, it seemed like they knew about this as well.

"A touching reunion, isn't it?" Ann said with sarcasm, Shido realised that Akira was the same person from back then. Placing his mask back on, Akira got closer to Goro wanting to protect him the best he could. Something felt up, the battle was not over, there was no way it could be over just yet. The thieves all stood on guard, waiting, prepared for what is coming. They knew what was coming, Shido ripped of the cloak he was wearing, revealing his true form, an even more powerful foe than the previous one.

They immediately engaged into a battle, throwing the best attacks they could at Shido, he was.. much stronger this time. His attacks were much more hard hitting but they, of course, had no problem taking him down. Especially Goro, the power of wanting to get revenge gave him the power and adrenaline to take him down. It was not long until they took him down, well this form of him down.

"Another form? This one seems much stronger than the last, stay on guard everyone!" Futaba called upon them, giving them all a boost of power as well as defence. They knew very well once this is all over, they could hopefully have nothing else to worry about, Goro could experience a calm, loving life that he was never able to have, they could all be proven innocent. All they had to do was take down this final form and hopefully have no trouble in the near future.

"It's time you finally gave up now Shido, you are going down no matter what, I don't care what happens to you, like I said I'll send you to hell!" 

Goro hit Shido with the strongest attack he had which thankfully took down this final form. They did it, they finally did it they finally took down Shido. Goro took a breath of relief, walked over to Akira and buried his face in Akira's shoulder. Akira held on to him, brushing his hand down his back, clutching him close. 

"We did it, we did it Crow, it's all okay now" They all turned towards Shido, who looked like he had finally given up. He didn't beg, he had accepted the fact he was defeated and his treasure would now be taken. But something in reality caused the Shadow to fall and disappear, the treasure was in the thieves' hands but the palace started to immediately collapse as soon as the shadow disappeared. They all immediately rushed out in hope to find an exit point, Akira clutched onto Goro's hand, keeping him close to him. The ship was flooding quickly with water, they rushed towards to the entrance to find it half sunken already, they noticed a life boat hanging from a top part of the ship.

"I'll go, wait for me, I should be able to do it." Ryuji suggested this, Ann had a worried look on her face but she knew Ryuji would be able to do it. They all nodded in agreement. Ryuji prepared himself and ran towards the boat, the thieves were there to cheer him on. Ryuji lowered the boat down, they all climbed in, Akira still holding Goro's hand, helped him onto the boat and held him next to him. 

"Hang on!" Akira called out to Ryuji as he was to holding on to the beam where the boat was, until a giant explosion hit him, they weren't able to see much and they ended up back in the real world, they were distraught by what had just happened. They didn't speak, they were just in shock not being able to completely comprehend it. It was like this until Ryuji appeared, also wondering what happened. Ann ran up to him quickly and hugged him, they all weren't mad at all, they were really concerned for their friends safety. They all talked for a while and all went their separate ways, Futaba, Goro and Akira all arrived at Leblanc, Sojiro was waiting for them but the cafe was a mess.

"Did you do it, is his heart changed?" Akira nodded to what Sojiro said. "I should hope so." Futaba and Sojiro headed home and Akira locked up the store. Akira clutched Goro's hand and they went up to their room. They got changed out of their daily outfits and in to their bed clothes, Akira wrapped his arms around Goro, Goro blushed and held on to Akira's arms. They sat down on the bed, Goro leaned his head against Akira's shoulder. 

"I can't thank you enough Akira, you saved me, helped me defeat a horrible, selfish adult. You have really given me hope." Goro started to tear up. "Akira, I love you, honestly I love you so fucking much, thank you so much for being in my life." Akira held his hand against Goro's cheek which moved down to his chin, he brought Goro in for a kiss, before Akira could reach Goro's lips, Goro kissed him first. This was special for them, it was both their first kiss, they were both glad they could share this with each other. Once they had finished, Goro blushed heavily which made Akira chuckle.

"I love you to Goro, I really love you. I promise I will stay with you forever." Akira clutched onto Goro's hand and kissed it. Once they were both in bed together, Akira held Goro, falling asleep holding onto him. Goro fell asleep as well, he was happy, happy to be with the one he loved. 

"Thank you for everything Akira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter finally out ;;;;;


	4. Time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle finally done Akira and Goro can finally spend time together

Goro woke up with a cold shiver, it was snowing outside. It was gently dancing with the calm wind, he sat there for a moment watching the outside world as the sun was just coming up in the east. Akira opened one eye and smiled, the snow reflected light hit his face. He sat upwards which got the attention of Goro.

"Good morning Goro" Akira leaned over and rested his head in Goro's lap, playing with his hair. Goro leaned down placing a kiss on Akira's nose. 

"I almost forgot to tell you how beautiful you are Goro" He chuckled "Don't worry though I will never forget"

"So are you Akira, I'll be sad if you forget" Goro chuckled. He wanted to stay like this all day, bundled up in a blanket together, watching something together. It was finally peaceful. 

Akira moved over to the shelf which had games and DVDs stacked up. He took his special edition Featherman DVD and placed it into the DVD player. "I know how much you love Featherman so this is for you my dear" 

Goro covered his blushed face and spoke softly. "Thank you so much, I was hoping I could have a day like this with you for a while now" Goro rested next to Akira as they watched Featherman. Goro was in awe the entire time, reminding him of the happy memories when Featherman inspired him to be a hero as a child. Akira too adored the show as a child too, it made him love heroes who disguise themselves and who save people from evil doers.

He often thinks_ Maybe this is why i became a phantom thief, heroes in_ disguise_ who save the world._ He chuckled and paused the TV. "I'll be right back give me a second" He actually took a couple minutes before he returned upstairs with two cups of coffee and some snacks. Goro took the box of pocky and started eating, sharing it with Akira. He placed it aside with one left in the box. 

Goro quietly sipped his coffee as the show continued on, he noticed something the coffee he was drinking was his favourite, he had told Akira quite a while back and was happy he remembered. He was happy, really really happy, he ended up tearing up.

"Goro is everything alright!?" Akira sat up immediately. "Yes everything is fine, I'm really happy in fact, I love you Akira, you remembered my favourite coffee and snacks, we are watching Featherman together. Honestly you are perfect for me." Akira planted a kiss on Goro's forehead and chuckled.

"I love you too Goro, I believe you are perfect for me too, I would never forget something like that I promise you" Goro smiled and grabbed the pocky box and gave the last one the Akira.

"Here you can have the last one" Akira chuckled and placed the pocky on the rim of his mouth. "We can share it, it may or may not be an excuse to give you a kiss" Goro took the other end of the pocky and moved his head towards Akira's. Goro snapped the pocky and ate it before kissing Akira.

Morgana finally woke up and stretched. He leaped onto Akira's lap and and smiled. Goro stroked him on his head. "Hey, something has been on my mind recently, do you think the phantom thieves will have any jobs to do? Well we needn't worry though we should wait for the change of heart to work, I hope"

"I hope so too, thank you again for letting me assist in changing that bastard's heart and Akira" he held onto Akira's hands. "Thank you for everything" He kissed the back of Akira's hand. "Can we go out in the snow, it looks really pretty out there" "Of course we can Goro" Akira grabbed two sets of warm clothes and a scarf, he passed Goro's clothes to him and they both got changed. They went downstairs, thankfully there was no one there apart from Sojiro and Futaba, who was covered in snow, drinking coffee. 

They waved and walked past Futaba and went out the door and into the deep, fluffy snow. The snow landed and reasted on their heads. Akira took then scarf and wrapped it around Goro then himself.

"Let's take a walk shall we?" Akira held Goro's hand as they walked out the back alley and simply walked together, watching the scenery.

"Oh here" Goro put his and Akira's hood up. "It"s cold plus its safer for both of us if we hide our faces" Akira nodded and they carried on walking, the snow crunching beneath their feet. They arrived at the station, since Christmas was coming up it was decorated with decorations. 

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" Akira asked. "The sky tree, i heard they have a cat cafe near there" Morgana heard this and peaked his head out Akira's bag in excitement. Akira and Goro chuckled. "Of course, let's go" 

They found a seat on the train and watched the scenery go by as they traveled. They arrived at their destination and found the cat cafe. It had a calm and comforting atmosphere, the cats were either sleeping or wondering around the place. A small bell jingled as they entered, it had no one else except for the cats and staff.

"Welcome, please sit wherever you like and feel free to order some snacks or drinks" Goro and Akira sat on of the couple sofas which had cat pillows and the table was clear so you could see cats sitting underneath. The menu had cat themed drinks and treats, coffee with cat shaped biscuits, cat shaped mochi, desserts with cat decorations. 

They both ordered the coffee and a dessert to share between them. Morgana leaped out the bag and sat in between them. Another cat, it was white and fluffy and had brown and black markings, walked over to them, Goro stroked the cat it purred and rolled over onto its back. One of the staff bought over their food and drinks along with a bag of cat treats labbled "the small load black and white cat" Morgana took the treats and opened the bag with his claws and started eating. 

"Here" Akira took a piece of dessert on a spoon and fed it to Goro. "This is delicious, thank you Akira" The coffee was sweet and was full of flavour, it had a hint of chocolate and cream. Akira's and Goro's phone buzzed, it was the phantom thieves group chat. 

"Hey how are you doing!? School is the same as always" - Ryuji 

"It's not the same without him though" - Ann 

"no changes here" - Futaba 

"Yes, we saw you saw you this morning, but everything is fine, I'm happy" - Akira 

"I'm happy too, I have a new found interest in cat cafes" - Goro 

"We could make Leblanc a cat cafe, we have Mona after all" - Yusuke 

"That would be lovely, cat cafes always calm me down" - Haru

"sojiro wouldn't agree to that, plus the cat isn't allowed downstairs during open hours anyways" - Futaba 

"We could all go together to one some time" - Makoto 

"Agreed, i can rent one out for us" - Haru

"Don't worry about that Haru, I can't imagine how much that would be" - Ann

"Seriously though, I hope this change of heart works we cant have done all this for nothing" - Ryuji 

"All we can do is wait" - Goro 

Once Goro and Akira finished their meal, they paid, put Morgana back in the bag and left for the station. They got home to Leblanc in the evening and laid down on the bed. "Thank you for today Akira, it's been awhile since I've had a day like that" He kissed Akira on the cheek and snuggled with him. "I hope we can have more dates like this, I love you"


	5. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, let's defeat a god shall we~?

The days leading up to Christmas were relatively fun, there was a news report where Shido confessed to everything he did, the deaths he caused, the fact he forced a student to do his working, thankfully not mentioning Goro's name it was meant to be him speaking about being Prime Minister after he won the election by a landslide. Goro's eyes lit up when the news was on. Seeing Shido confess to everything he has done without hesitation was a dream come true for him. 

"Yes! Take that fucking bastard!" The phantom thieves were rejoicing with snacks and drinks and sushi due to Morgana's repetitious whining. Sae was there as well, she cleared her throat. "I would like to thank you all for changing Shido's heart, I can't imagine what would happen to this country if you hadn't succeeded." 

"I too want to thank everyone as well, I got my revenge on Shido after all these years." Goro couldn't say anything else, he wanted to thank everyone in many ways but those words would simply not leave his mouth. He started to tear up. Akira brought Goro closer to him and stroked his back, he hid his face into Akira's arm. Honestly, he was really, yes really appreciative, he did not mind not being able to word it just right. He pondered in many thoughts _I'm free now, aren't I? No longer will I have to be forced to be an assassin. This is... wonderful, free with the person I love and care for the most._ Akira planted a kiss on Goro's head and rested his head against his shoulder. Police cars were heard outside and they were heading for the diet building. "Hehehe serves that bastard right" Futaba said cheerfully.

The celebration went well, all the snacks, sushi and drinks were gone. Everyone said goodnight and went their separate ways. Goro and Akira went up to their room and collapsed onto their bed, they snuggled up together, Akira played with Goro's hair and fell asleep in his arms. _Warm.. so warm he is so warm, so comforting. _Goro yawned and mumbled, "Akira you're so warm." Akira smiled and moved closer to Goro, kissing him. Goro, still sleeping, kissed Akira back. They both slept well that night, Christmas was soon they wanted to spend the whole day together, they didn't want to worry about gifts, just being in each other's presence was enough.

Akira was going back to school, Goro wanted to as well but he didn't have the time to transfer to Shujin and he was fine at his school, he just kept his head down and focused on his work. But he didn't want to go back to his apartment, he wanted to stay with Akira, and thankfully Akira was perfectly okay with that, they are boyfriends after all. They would walk to the station together, get off at different stations, and head their separate ways to school, and meet somewhere when school was over. The thing is; Goro was tired of putting on a fake facade daily, he quit his media appearances entirely, he enjoyed being a detective and solving crimes. But to put it simply, he wanted to be himself from now on, not a famous star, he didn't care for bullshit like that, he wanted to be free and himself. And that was exactly what he was achieving. _I'm tired of the media, _He said. _Let me live my own life, somewhere peaceful, in the countryside. I can invite the person I love to live with me, he would love that, we could have cats and grow our garden with flowers and fruits. _He covered his face as he blushed.

He has liked Akira for a long time now, he was intrigued by him when they met, there was only a small amount of times they saw each other. But honestly, that was enough for Goro to like him, the tears he cried in November, the smile that hit his face when he saw him alive. That amount of sheer emotion, Goro was in love with Akira. _He's beautiful, he is so enchanting. _When Goro had the chance to visit Leblanc, he would watch Akira make coffee for him, he would watch him over the brim of the cup. He enjoyed the conversations he had, he felt as if Akira was the person he could trust and be able to vent too. He often didn't like to think of certain events after, it made him crying simply thinking about it. He didn't have to think about it now though, all was calm in his mind, the warmth of Akira made him feel secure and content. He had never been in a relationship before, so this was very special for him. 

The snow hadn't cleared away yet but it didn't disrupt travel so they were able to take the train. Akira woke up and stretched and kissed Goro, this woke Goro up and he sat up and stretched. Thankfully beforehand, Akira and Ann were able to pick up Goro's clothes and essentials from his apartment and take it to Leblanc. So Goro got changed into his uniform. Akira wrapped one of his scarfs around Goro and held him close. "Good luck today Goro." Goro put his hands on Akira's cheeks and looked into his eyes, "You too." They headed downstairs. "What do you fancy for breakfast Akira? I heard the bread place at the station is doing croissants now." Akira nodded. Goro took Akira's hand and they walked out the door. 

Many students were wandering towards the station, luckily no one recognized Goro so he and Akira were able to get on the train peacefully. They were not able to get a seat so Goro and held Akira close to him as the train moved, they kept a steady position to balance themselves. Once they arrived the quickly-paced over to where the bread shop is, the smell of freshly baked bread warmed up the surrounding area. Akira paid for the croissants, Goro offered to pay but Akira said he didn't have to worry about it. Akira passed a warm croissant to Goro, he began to eat and his face blushed and lit up. _This is amazing, this place has been my go-to for breakfast for a while now. _He looked over to Akira who seemed to be enjoyed the croissant a lot. Goro smiled. _I'm glad Akira is enjoying this. _Akira patted Goro on the head. Ann, who was walking towards the train gate, noticed them and walked over. "Good morning you two, I saw you eating the croissants from here, they are doing chocolate filled ones for Christmas and big ones for couples to have, Shiho and I love the chocolate ones." She chuckled. The three of them walked towards the train, Morgana poked his out of Akira's bag. "Good Morning Ann; how has the school been lately?" She pondered for a moment.

"No, nothing has changed, just the same as usual. They have mentioned about exams but nothing of extreme importance." Akira's facial expression changed; exams made him nervous. Fortunately, he has been doing well recently so he reassured himself it shall all be fine. They arrived at the gate; Akira squeezed Goro's hand. "Good luck today, I'll see you later." Goro and Akira waved at each other as they went separate ways. Ann and Akira boarded the train, Akira then immediately opened his messaging app on sent Goro a cat meme. 

Akira: enjoy this meme to grant you a wonderful day love you <3

Goro: Ah thank you Akira. Love you too <3

Akira: meet at the station after school right?

Goro: Yes of course. See you soon. 

Akira and Ann arrived at school; Ryuji was waiting by the entrance. "Yo! It's been lonely without you bro, we have exams starting on the 22nd... I think. I'm done.." Ryuji sighed, Akira giggled and they walked up to the second floor. Ryuji went off this is class, hunched up and moping; Akira entered the classroom avoiding eye contact with anyone and sitting in his seat, letting Morgana sit-in his usual space. He listened to class as usual; he was more distracted though, He was thinking about Goro for most of the day, looking out the window, waiting for the end of school. At Goro's school, he was in the student council room, studying. He pushed the paper to the side and placed his head on the desk, facing and looking out the window. He too couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was Akira. He turned on his phone and sent Akira a message, it was lunchtime so Akira would be free. 

Goro: Hey Akira; how are you holding up? if you need to leave early I can come and meet you.

Akira; I want to leave; it feels uncomfortable being here, but it isn't long until school ends I can do it thank you for Goro

Goro: No worries, let me treat you to crepes after school though we can share one.

Akira: oooooh a date? of course, can we get the chocolate and strawberry one, please? 

Goro: Yes! thank you, I will see you soon for our crepe date. <3

Goro put away his phone and notes, he took the sandwich he bought and started eating, watching the snow slowly melt from the warm sun coming down. Once he was done he carried on with his work. The fact he was seeing Akira later gave him the motivation to complete his work, it was preparation for his college entrance exams, even though he wanted to stay back a year as he missed so much and he wanted to graduate with Akira, which was what he was planning. But he didn't realize Akira would be going home come early next year, around March, he knew Akira was staying in Tokyo for the year but Akira didn't tell him when he was leaving, he didn't want to upset Goro and wanted to invite him to live with him in his home town, hence why he wanted it to be a surprise... The bell for the end of school rang and Goro rushed over to the faculty office to hand in his work, he quickly walked for the school gates and to the station avoiding bumping into anyone, he quickly texted Akira once he arrived at the station. 

Goro: I'm finished with school, where are you?

Akira: school gates, can you meet me there?

Goro: Of course!!

Goro boarded the train to the station near Akira's school, he stood by the door tapping his foot. He anticipated the announcement for Aoyama-Itchome, he avoided eye contact with people, not wanting to be recognized at that moment, he canceled his media appearances anyways and asked for people not to approach him for an autograph for example. He never liked handshakes from people, especially if they were a random person. The only person he trusted to hold him was Akira, no one else, Ann was an exception since they were best friends. He clutched onto his case and leaned his head sideways, his hair covering his freckled face, he was daydreaming until he heard the train announcement for the station and he stood up ready to walk out the door. The train stopped and the door opened, he walked out and ran towards the exit of the station. Students from Shujin passed him, which included Ann and Ryuji. He saw Akira waiting outside the school gates, speaking with Morgana. He called over to Akira and waved; "Akira, hi!" Akira looked up and waved back. Once Goro arrived next to Akira, he took Akira's hand and walked through the alleyway by the school until they were out of sight. Goro placed his hand on Akira's cheek and gave him a passionate kiss, they moved and Akira's back was against the wall, he held onto Goro, kissing him back. Akira leaned back and held Goro's hand again. 

"I know it's only been a few hours but I missed you so damn much, can we meet up after school straight away from now on?" "Of course we can Akira" Goro chuckled. They walked out the alleyway and towards the station, while they were waiting Goro walked towards the vending machine and bought two soda's peach (which was Akira's favorite) and green tea (which was Goro's favorite) "Here for our date" Akira took the drink and smiled, "Thank you, that's my favorite soda!" Morgana heard this and popped his head out of the bag. "May I have some too?" Goro looked puzzled for a moment. "Can, Uhm... can cats drink soda?" Akira looked at Mona, then back at Goro. "Do you want me to find out or...?" Goro nodded and Akira looked at his phone. "Oh, no it's toxic to cats, sorry Mona" Morgana sighed and put his head back into the bag sulking. The train arrived and they walked in and found a space, the train went along, Akira could hear Morgana sulking and mumbling in his bag, Akira chuckled. "He'll stop in a bit, he doesn't mind really, he's just overreacting." They arrived at the station, Goro took Akira's hand and they walked out the station, went through the street and arrived at the crepe stand. Akira waited for the crepes a few feet away, he saw Goro speaking with the owner of the crepe stand. Once he had paid the person, he rushed over to Akira handing him one half of the crepe. "Here you go my love, hope you enjoy." Akira blushed. _Goro Akechi is herewith me, god I'm so happy, this is probably the happiest I have been in my life. _They found somewhere to sit down and ate their crepes, watching people pass by, the crepes had small chocolate and strawberry pieces with a sweet sauce. Goro then felt something cold on his head, it was snowing again, in a matter of minutes it started getting heavy and blizzardy. "Well, isn't this wonderful," Goro said with a cheerful tone, he took Akira's hand as they both stood up. They rushed over for cover, they stood in silence for a few moments until they both burst out laughing. They were both covered head to toe in snow, the wind howled loudly and the air was filled with a bright white light.

They had to go straight home after their crepe date, they really would not want to be stuck in the cold city during the night, they both slept well that night bundled up in many blankets and with the warmth of each other, they were comforted. The days passed quickly and the 22nd finally arrived, Goro had helped Akira study for his exams so at least he was coming in well prepared. Goro kissed him goodbye at the station and wished him the best of luck. Akira was exhausted coming home the next few days, his mind was highly focused on exams and all that made his brain tired. He sipped a warm cup of coffee and relaxed in bed. _Don't worry. _He told himself _It will all be over soon... _He kept his head down the entire time, reading everything thoroughly. Until the days reached the 24th, exams were over and the results were being posted. Morgana put his front paws on Akira's shoulders and looked over at the board, he meowed and jumped back into the bag. _What.. what is it?_ Akira said in surprise. He waited for people to pass, he tried to find his name, until he saw it at the top. _Now I know why... are you proud of me?_ He walked to class and recieved a text.

Ann: remember what we talked about yesterday? i hope you remember right? i hope you are ready for tonight

Ryuji: yeah yeah... erasing the metaverse.. wait tonight? ok im ready

Goro: im worried.. but we can do this together!

Akira: sorry i spaced out again but yeah im ready!

Akira sat down in class, his foot was tapping a lot. Mona placed his paws on Akira's hand, as a way of comforting him, he slowed his breathing down and focused on writing his notes. Time felt as if it was passing slowly, his mind was anxiety-ridden, he wrote quickly and stood up. He had to excuse himself from class, he found somewhere quiet to sit. He took out his phone and texted Goro. 

Akira: hey... can i talk to you not feeling good

Goro: of course, is everything alright?

Akira: im anxious... about today 

Goro: so am i, no need to worry, i'll be there for you the entire time, i am here for you

Akira: thank you goro, i love you

Goro: i love you too <3

Akira: i need to keep my brain occupied, what can we talk about?

Goro: feather man? we could send cat pictures to each other?

Akira: feather man... but they are cats

Goro: omg yes

Akira: i could attempt to draw it... or pay yusuke to

Goro: mhm, that would be wonderful to see

Akira: i dont want to go back to class... i should ask to sit in the nurse's office for the rest of the day

Goro: you can go do that! i can pick you up if you dont want to be alone after school

Akira: please do

Goro: i will send cat memes to keep you happy and calm my dear

Akira: thank you, ill go to the nurse now

Akira got up from where he was sitting and went through the practice building and went inside the nurse's office, he politely asked if he could have one of the beds, he was able to, he lay down and drew the curtains over. Morgana leaped onto the bed and curled up next to Akira. He purred and rested himself on Akira's chest, Akira petted him and saw Goro had sent him many cat memes, most of which were the ones with loads of hearts and crying cats. Goro's messages were along the lines of, "aaa i love you so much" "you're fucking pretty as hell take my love" Akira chuckled and closed his eyes, he was feeling much calmer now about what would unfold. Christmas was tomorrow and he had already bought gifts for Goro, he would spend all day with Goro, simply enjoying his company, they could spend their first Christmas together peacefully. Akira drifted off to sleep, he dreamt about him and Goro running through a beautiful forest and sitting under a blossom tree, they kissed and Goro ended up proposing to Akira, he dreamt of their marriage and them adopting a child. He woke up to the sound of the chime, school was over already, he sat up and put the sleeping Morgana back into the bag and left the room. He walked out of the building and towards the entrance of the school and Goro was already waiting there. "Merry Christmas my dear, let's defeat a god shall we?"


End file.
